


Little Miracle

by SevielCiel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnant John, Short One Shot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: Brian, John and a miracle baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.  
I had a weird dream again where John was pregnant with Brian's baby and Brian was kissing his big pregnant belly.

John was standing in front of a mirror, tears in his eyes and a hand on his mouth.

Positive.

These were only words he could hear.

He was pregnant.

Pregnant with Brian's child.

He shakily brought a hand down his pale face, wiping his eyes.   
The other hand went down to rest on his stomach, his still flat stomach that was going to grow more and more.

He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, another thought, more urgent, came to his mind.  
How could he tell Brian?

He sighed and walked out of his bedroom and down the hall.

He intended to talk with Brian about it.

He couldn't keep a secret so big.

He knocked nervously, entering when a soft 'come in' was heard.

Brian smiled widely upon seeing him, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw John's pale face and hands clutching together nervously.

"Hey, love. Is everything alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Of course" answered the younger man without much conviction.

"John, tell me what's wrong" commanded the man.

John sighed.

"I've been to the doctor this afternoon, y'know, because I've been throwing up every morning for a few days now..." Brian could tell that John was nervous and he was feeling to start being nervous too.

John was usually so self assured.

"Have you got the flu?" asked nervously the older man.

John sighed again, passing a hand through his hair.

"They found a mass into my stomach; it has a heartbeat..."

"You mean..."

"Yes. I'm pregnant" he said shakily, tears forming into his eyes and the worst case scenarios playing in his head.

"And it's mine...?"

"Of course!" snapped the younger one, "I've never been with anyone else since we got together!"

"I know, love" assured Brian, gently posing his hand on John's shoulder.

The boy had started to tremble, if in fear or rage, Brian wasn't sure.

Suddenly, the auburn haired man broke down crying.

"John! What's wrong, love?" Brian was alarmed, tightly holding the sobbing man against his chest.

"Are you gonna leave me?"

"What?" the man was concerned.

"You're gonna leave me..."

"Of course not! I love you and I love our child... Our child..." he said dreamily, a stupid grin spreading onto his face.

"Really?"  
"Of course"

Brian tenderly kissed him and John couldn't stop thinking. Couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to have a partner like Brian Epstein.

As time passed, Brian just proved what a great boyfriend he was.

Now that John had started showing and the baby was kind of active, he took some time off from managing the band to look after his partner.

In the recording studio, he would behave like a big mother hen, always remembering John to drink and take breaks, resulting in the latter refusing and this other Beatles laughing.

They all gave them presents for the baby and said they could babysat the child.

Even Mimi, John's auntie, had sent them some stuff, like a beautiful knitted blanket and other stuff.  
She was going to come over soon so that she could help John when the time had come.

John was absolutely glowing, he was always gently patting and talking, or even better, singing at the baby inside his belly.

Brian used to talk with them, instead, feeling happy and he couldn't wait for the due date to come sooner so that he could finally hold his son or daughter and finally be a family with John.

"You're gonna be very lucky to have a mommy like yours" said Brian, who was kneeling in front of John's big tummy, gently soothing where the baby was kicking.

"And you're gonna be even more lucky since you get a daddy like yours" smiled down John, his hand on top of Brian's.

Brian leaned down, kissing his tummy and John closed his eyes giggling as Paul took a photo, the picture freezing forever their joyful expressions.

"What are we gonna name him? Or her?" asked Brian, gently moving back a strand of John's wavy hair.  
The younger man shrugged, "I was thinking about Mary if it was a girl" 

"Mary? Not Julia?" 

"Nah, Mary just like auntie Mimi. I hope the old bat is going to be happy" laughed John, his eyes assuming a strong look of nostalgia.

"I miss her. Even if I just talked to her yesterday evening I feel like it's been years since I last saw her. Though I often say that I hate her, it isn't true. I love her so much, she's like the mother I never had" and he started sobbing.

The older man simply held him, softly muttering comforting words in his ear, gently brushing his thumbs onto his cheeks to wipe his teary eyes.

"Damn hormones" he chuckled, wiping his eyes and goofily smiling up at his husband.

Brian grinned down, "I like the name Mary. I was thinking that if it's a boy we could call him Sean"

"Sean? I like it. Sean. Yes, it's perfect!"

John kissed him sweetly on his lips.  
They fell asleep in each other's arms, hands on John's stomach and love in their eyes.

"Brian, I'm scared"

Brian looked worriedly into John's big scared eyes and quickly reassured him that everything was going to be alright.

Mimi carefully looked between his spreaded legs, gently rubbing his thigh.

"John, when you feel the next contraction you have to push as hard as you can, understand?"

"Yea- aaaaaahh, God damnit. It hurts, Mimi, it hurts so much" cried the man, sweat trickling down the side of his head and his face flushed for the strength of pushing another human begin out of his body.

"Johnny, you're doing so good. You're doing so good, baby. Just keep pushing, okay?"   
Though it was meant to be comforting, you could hear Brian's nervousness in his tone and in his eyes.

"Push, John! Push! Last push, love" said calmly Mimi.

With a strong shout, John gave birth.

"It's a boy" said excited Mimi, gently cleaning the screaming newborn.

Brian's eyes locked into the baby's small face, his eyes full of happy tears as the baby was passed into John's waiting arms, ready to gave him his first meal.

"Welcome to the world, little Sean Brian Epstein" whispered John, tone full of love and compassion.

Brian looked down to his son's face.

His son.

He still couldn't believe it, to be a father.

Though the baby looked like every baby, you could see his that his eyes were big yet a little almond shaped, like John's.

On the top of his head, a soft fluff of dark brown hair was softly growing.

His cheeks were chubby and rosy already, and Brian immediately thought that the baby was going to look more like John. He was going to be a beautiful baby

All their friends and Brian's family come to see the new addiction of the family, everyone happy and saying their best wishes to the two new parents.

Finally, the last one went away and Brian gently cradled his baby son.

"He's beautiful" he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to John.

"Of course he is. He looks like you"  
"Nope, I think he looks like you" answered back the older one, grinning down at the auburn haired man.

John grinned up, gently cuddling with Brian.  
His body was still a bit sore after the pain of giving birth and his backside still hurt a bit as he moved, but Mimi said it was normal, so he had only to wait and rest.

Brian grinned again, passing the baby to his waiting mother, who quickly bringed him to his chest.

The baby happily begun to suck the milk, sighing happily.

Brian kissed John's forehead fondly.

That was the start of a beautiful family life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do a little follow-up, hope you'll like it.

The Beatles boys got on stage and walked towards four chairs waiting for them.

A blonde interviewer smiled charmely as they sat down, Paul and John in the middle seats, with George on John's left and Ringo on Paul's right.

"Good evening, boys! Thank you for being here with us!" greeted the woman.

"Thank you for having us" said Paul, winking.

They kept chattering for a while, making jokes and talking about the upcoming tour.

"And what about any child?" asked the interviewer with a smile, "We want to know if you are planning on having any child?"

Paul and Ringo smiled, but shook their heads and George snickered, "Nah, don't think so. As for now, me and Patty are pretty happy to just have to babysit John's son"

John flashed a smile at his younger friend, who grinned back.

"Didn't find the right person still, y'know?" said Paul with a wink.

"And you, John? How's your son?"

At this question, John's face broke into a bright grin.

He always loved talking about his boy, you could just hear the proudness behind his voice whenever he was mentioned.

"Oh, he's fine, great actually" he grinned.

The interview went on, when suddenly, John stood up and raised his hands. "Excuse me!" he said and everyone curiously turned to look at him.

Even his mates were curiously watching him.

"I have something to say!" 

He looked around nervously, before smiling a little.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone who had been here for me in good and bad times" he said, turning around to his mates, who all grinned and showed him a thumbs up.

John smiled, more at ease. "I then want to thank my beautiful husband, who's watching me right now from backstage" he said, turning to look at the backstage.

There, Brian Epstein, John's husband, grinned at him and waved, mouthing 'I love you' and watching him with love, making the public in studio coo loudly.

"Then I want to thank my auntie, who raised me to be the man I am now. And also my son, who both me and Brian love so much"

He then looked at the people in the studio, before looking at one of the cameras pointing at him.

"Last but not least, thanks to all our wonderful fans following us from all over the world" 

Everyone cheered and the other Beatles said their thanking as well.

John closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening his eyes once again.

"I just want to let you all know, and by all I mean everyone, Brian included, that soon… Soon, we will no longer be three in the Epstein family…"

His hand slowly traveled his body, settling on his stomach.

After a beat of silence, all the people in the studio started screaming in happiness.

John found himself surrounded by six arms as his mates threw themselves over him.

Tears of happiness were shed, as they pranced around stage.

When Paul, George and Ringo let him out of their grip and also the interviewer had stopped hugging him too, John saw Brian running to him.

"Is it true?" he asked, eyes teary and a smile spreading over his face.

John nodded, still smiling and with tears of happiness traveling down his cheeks and he suddenly found himself into Brian's arms, the man's lips pressed onto his in a sweet kiss.

Everyone cooed at the couple loudly and the two grinned, after breaking the kiss, Brian's hands on top of John's on his belly.

Brian couldn't stop smiling, but so couldn't the others.

The day after, everyone was talking about Beatle John Lennon-Epstein announcing his pregnancy in a live TV show.

"Mama? You're really waiting for my baby brother?" asked excitedly little Sean, eyes wide and bright in happiness.

John chuckled, hosting him up onto the sofa next to him and cuddled him to his side.

"We don't know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl, Sean. Only time will tell us" said Brian and John shook his head amused.

"Yes. The baby is in here, waiting to be big and strong enough to come out" he softly said, guiding Sean's small hand onto his belly, which was ever so slightly bulging out in a cute baby bump.

Brian grinned, kissing the boy's head, before kissing John's cheek and wrapping his arms around him, his hand on top of John's stomach.

As time passed, John was literally glowing in happiness.

A lot of paparazzi took pictures of the happy family going around, Brian protectively holding both his son and husband, who was very much showing by now.

They even agreed on a photoshoot, John's naked aside for his pants, sitting down or standing up while showing his very big belly, looking down at it with the love only expecting ones could master.

There was even a very cute picture of Sean kissing it while John was grinning down at him and softly caressing his stomach.

In one picture, you could even see a small foot poking out a little from the tense skin.

The band had took some time off from the tour when John's belly had started to be too big and the pregnancy was too far along to play safely anymore.

Paul entered the bathroom of the Abbey Road Studios after John not coming back from it for a while.

He was afraid for the lad, since it was very close to his due date.

What would happen if he was in labor somewhere in the bathroom, alone, in pain and completely frightened?

"John?" he called out.

John was standing by the sinks, hair mattered to his head with sweat, face flushed and eyes teary behind the lenses of his glasses.

"John? Oh God mate, are you alright?" asked concerned the bassist, rushing towards him.

John opened his mouth to answer, but only a pained sound came out.

Suddenly, the pregnant man doubled over with a scream.

Paul's eyes widened as a puddle formed under his feet, something water like traveling down his shaking legs.

He was going into labor and he was going now.

He sprinted out to call for help and the other bandmates, along with a very concerned Brian, all went to help or comfort him.

John was crying, actually crying! in pain and fright. Though he had already went through the pain of labor in the past, it was something he didn't think he would ever got used to.

Finally, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics drove him to the nearest hospital, along with Brian, who had already called for disposition, since John was famous.

Mal Evans had drove the other worried Beatles down to the hospital.

Upon entering a private waiting room, they saw Mimi sitting in one of the chairs, reading a story to Sean, who was sitting on top of her lap.

"Hey Mimi, any news?" asked anxiously Paul, looking with big concerned eyes his best mate's aunt.

Mimi shook her head, "He's still into labour. This things can take a long time" she explained.

Paul sighed, sitting next to her.  
Sean had currently went down to the canteen with his uncle Ringo.

George and Mal were still walking around the room distressed.

Paul sighed, leaning down his head on the woman's shoulder.

The anxiety was killing him.

He just hoped he was going to meet the baby soon.

Brian walked out of the delivering room, pale and sweaty and everyone rushed over him.

Brian looked at them, before shaking his head.

"He's still not dilated enough. If nothing happens, they have to give him an emergency C-section" he said, voice shaky.

For Sean, it hadn't been this complicated.  
John had gave birth of him at home one cold autumn evening and Mimi was the only one in the room who knew how to deliver a baby. Luckily, everything had gone right.

Their second born, though, didn't seem like wanting to come out to the cold unforgiving world anytime soon.

Brian wiped his eyes, took a few deep breaths and sat down, picking up his sleeping son and cuddling him, admiring his features, which were resembling more and more John as the years gone by.

He just hoped his husband and baby were going to be alright.

A doctor came out of the room and everyone had surrounded him quickly.  
Brian anxiously looked at him, holding tight Sean in his arms for comfort.

The doctor smiled. "John is alright and so is the baby. We didn't need to do a C-section, but please, be careful because his body still needs to rest. He had just delivered a healthy baby after all"

Brian was so overwhelmed he could barely make coherent sentences as he stepped inside the room.

On the big hospital bed, John was laying, still deadly pale, but with a smile on his tired face.

In his arms, he was holding a small bundle.

"Look" he cooed, "It's your daddy"

Brian looked down, eyes brimmed with tears. "So?" he whispered.

John smiled tenderly, cradling the infant.

"Say hi to your daughter, Mary Quinn Epstein" grinned John and Brian's face brightened and he leaned down, kissing John's chapped lips, before looking in pure love at the baby, whose eyes had just opened.

"Hi Mary" he cooed, taking her carefully into his arms, "This is your daddy. You're so beautiful, yes you are" he said, cooing as the baby's hand closed around his index.

The two parents shared a beautiful grin, before everyone entered the room.

Little Sean ran to the bed and John hostled him up onto them, kissing his forehead.

"Oh my God, she's beautiful!" he cooed and Brian, even so careful, putted her into his son's arms.

Sean was completely head over heels about his baby sister, just talking about all the great things he was going to teach her.

Everyone got their chance to hold her in their arms, baby talking with her and claiming to be the best uncle, until Mimi, who was currently holding her, walked back to the bed.

"Mary, uh?" she mused, "Why not Julia?"

John looked up at her, smiling a little.  
"As much as I loved my mom" he said, "You were actually the only maternal figure I had while growing up. Let's say, I just hope she'll turn out as strong as you"

He looked into her face, surprised to see such a happy, proud look into her usually stoic face.

"I'm so proud of you, John. You must know that and that I love you so much"  
"I love you too" he whispered, gently cradling his baby girl and letting her have her much deserved meal.

After everyone had gone away, Brian joined his husband, son and daughter onto the hospital bed.

They perfectly fitted into it, Sean asleep between them and Mary asleep into her own small crib.

Everything was as perfect as they could hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo and a comment to let me know if you liked the fic!


End file.
